Lily Evans
by luinwen12
Summary: La historia comienza en el 5 año de Lily en Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Lily Evans

Era un mañana soleada, Lily Evans se despertó casi gritando, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, solo recordaba que ella tenia como 23 años, estaba cargando un bebe, tenia miedo, la puerta del cuarto se abría, un hombre le apuntaba con la varita y una luz verde salía de la misma, en ese instante se despertó, miro a su alrededor y vio su cuarto, sobre el escritorio los libros y su varita, habia sido solo un sueño se dijo...pero habia sido tan real, se bajo de la cama y camino despacio hasta su balcon, después de un tiempo de pensar en su sueño, empezo a pensar en como extrañaba Hogwarts, extrañaba sus clases, sus amigos y tambien a el...a James...claro era un presumido pero desde que lo conocio cada verano pensaba en el mas que en ninguna otra cosa.

flashback

El tren de Hogwarts se empezo a mover, era su primer año, no podia olvidar lo emocionada que se puso cuando recibio la carta de Horwarts, estaba pensando en eso cuendo la puerta del vagon se abrio

-hola-dijo un muchacho de su misma edad, bastante guapo, con el pelo alborotado- soy James Potter, yo y mi amigo Sirius y yo estamos buscando un vagon te molestaria si nos sentamos aquí?

-hola soy Lily Evans, y no me molesta-James le sonrio, Lily no pudo evitarlo tambien sonrio, en ese momento se escucho un grito

-James ya encontre uno, solo hay un niño llamado Remus y tambien es su primer año ven!

-bueno...gracias de todos modos-volvio a sonreir- nos vemos en Hogwarts- y se fue

fin flashback

-Lily, te estoy hablando-grito su querida hermana

-que quieres Petunia-pregunto Lily aburrida

-ya esta el desayuno...apurate-y se fue, Petunia y Lily se abian llevdo muy bien hasta que Lily fue a Hogwarts, desde entonces Petunia se habia vuelto muy desgradable, Lily decia que eran celos.


	2. Callejon Diagon

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia 

OOC: gracias Yare, si tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos esque estaba ocupada, y cuando pueda leeré tus historias.

Lily bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, sus papas estaban a punto de empezar a desayunar, había huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja

-hola querida, como dormiste-pregunto su madre mientas Lily se sentaba

-bien-dijo Lily sirviéndose comida, sabia un poco salada seguro Petunia había cocinado, en ese momento una lechuza entro volando, petunia hago un grito y solo se quedo mirando a la lechuza como si fuera la cosa mas asquerosa que hubiera visto- mi carta de Hogwarts- exclamo Lily y fue a leerla

Estimada señorita Evans:

La rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de Septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once de la mañana en punto de la estación de King Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos, con esta carta se adjunta la lista de libros para el próximo curso.

Atentamente,

Profesora M. McGonagall

Subdirectora

La lista de libros era esta:

Los estudiantes de quinto curso necesitaran:

-Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, 5° curso de Miranda Goshawk

-Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras curso avanzado- Eric Spencer

-papá crees que podamos ir a Londres hoy, necesito comprar mis nuevos libros y comprar cosas que ya no tengo-pregunto Lily, dejando su carta a un lado

-claro, tu también puedes ir a comprar tus cosas Petunia-dijo su papa y volvió a leer su periódico

-bueno, para que necesitas defensa contra las artes obscuras-dijo Petunia leyendo la carta de Lily

-para saber defendernos de las artes obscuras-dijo Lily como si fuera lo mas obvio (y lo es)-para que otra cosa crees que sirven-.

Llegaron a Londres, Petunia fue a la librería, donde se encontró con unas amigas, Lily en cambio fue al callejón diagon, después de cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico fue a comprar sus libros, también fue a comprar los ingredientes de pociones que ya casi no tenia.

Cuando paso por la tienda de Quidditch no pudo evitarlo pensó en James otra vez, era buen jugador, aunque era muy arrogante por lo mismo, el y sus tres amigos: Sirius era su mejor amigo era igual que el, Lupin era mas calmado y no era tan presumido, Peter...bueno era su amigo por alguna razón no, se hacían llamar los merodeadores, aunque solo hacían bromas eran muy inteligentes...tal vez Peter no tanto pero eran muy unidos, todos podían ver eso sobre todo Sirius y James, estaba pensando en eso cuando una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos

-y que dijeron tus papas-pregunto james

-lo de siempre que debería ser mas como mi hermano


	3. prefecta

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia 

-Que bueno que mis papas no creen en eso de la pureza de la sangre-dijo James

-tus papas son geniales, me gustaría que los míos fueran así, sobretodo mi madre-dijo Sirius

Lily se volteo, cuando ellos pasaron frente a ella para que no la vieran, cuando pasaron de largo ella fue a reunirse con su familia, cuando llegaron a casa Lily subió a su cuarto a poner sus nuevas cosas en el baúl, tomo la carta de Hogwarts y se dio cuenta de que todavía había algo dentro, era una insignia de prefecto, la habían nombrado prefecta, bajo corriendo las escaleras y fue a la sala donde estaban sus papas.

-miren! Me nombraron prefecta-dijo Lily emocionada, por fin iba a tratar de poner un alto a James y a Sirius

-que bueno-dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba

-Lily estamos muy orgullosos de ti-dijo su padre

-por que te nombraron prefecta-pregunto petunia se podía adivinar que estaba celosa

-por mis calificaciones y todo eso-explico Lily

-que aburrido-dijo petunia-no podrás hacer nada, ah pero no es problema tu eres perfecta digo prefecta así que todo va a estar bien

Lily le echo una mirada asesina, mientras su madre decía, lo orgullosa que estaba de su hija menor. Esa noche fueron a cenar a un restaurante, para celebrar a Lily.

El 1 de Septiembre Lily se despidió de sus papas, petunia no había ido, a Lily no le importo, cuando entro al anden nueve y tres cuartos y el expreso de Hogwarts volvió a sentir la misma emoción que la primera vez que se subió, sabia que los prefectos tenían su propio compartimiento, cuando estuvo ahí espero por los demás, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro un chico de su edad con el pelo castaño y con aspecto un poco cansado era Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de James y Sirius, a Lily le asombro verlo ahí

-hola, Remus... te nombraron prefecto-pregunto Lily amablemente

-si, no me lo esperaba-dijo Remus tristemente

-y ya le dijiste a tus amigos-pregunto Lily para saber si se habían burlado de el

-si, dicen que lo mas seguro es que Dumbledore quiere que los vigile-dijo Remus y pareció aun mas deprimido

-yo creo que si,...y como esta tu mama-le pregunto Lily, por que una vez al mes Remus se iba a ver a su mama pues estaba enferma

-mi mama?...ah si, ya...ya esta mejor...gracias-dijo Remus nervioso, llegaron los demás, después que les explicaran que debían de hacer, Lily fue a buscar a sus amigas, estaban sentadas en un vagón que estaba casi al final, estaban discutiendo

-que tiene-pregunto Alice dolida- hola Lily! Que bueno que te hicieron prefecta-Alice Valentine era su mejor amiga, era rubia y muy bonita

-te vas a perder la diversión eso si-dijo Jill, si otra mejor amiga tenia el pelo negro ondulado

-de que discutían-pregunto Lily cerrando la puerta y sentándose

-hoy Frank me saludo-dijo Alice emocionada, estaba enamorada de Frank Longbottom desde 3, era un chavo de Ravenclaw de su mismo año, lo habían hecho prefecto

-y yo le dije que no se emocionara, que pudo haber saludado a cualquiera, y que solo ha hablado con el 3 veces en su vida-dijo Jill

-tu si me comprendes verdad, Lily-le pregunto Alice

-si-y le sonrió a Alice-si te gusta no te rindas

-además yo escuche que esta saliendo con una niña de Hufflepuff-dijo Jill indiferente- yo vi a James y me saludo eso si es bueno, se ve tan bien este año

-a James le gusta Lily-dijo Alice

-...pero a Lily no, y yo puedo hacer que la olvide-dijo Jill

-si, haz lo que quieras con el cásense y tengan hijos y sean felices me da igual-dijo Lily pero lo cierto era que siempre que Jill decía eso sentía una punzada en el estomago.


	4. devuelta en Hogwarts

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia

Yare: ya empecé a leer uno de tus fics, esta muy padre

* * *

Llegaron a Hogwarts, Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor se sentó junto a un niño de 6 curso que estaba muy interesado platicando con su novia, ambos eran pelirrojos, Lily los había visto antes pero nunca había hablado con ninguno, James y sus amigos se sentaron junto a Nick casi decapitado, entonces los alumnos de primer año entraron, Lily recordó cuando entro por primera vez, estaba aterrada, hasta creyó que la regresarían en el tren

-que se apuren tengo mucha hambre-dijo Jill

-tu sabes que el sombrero se tarda a veces en elegir-dijo Alice

-no es mi problema que esos escuincles no tengan su personalidad definida-dijo Jill, mientras aplaudía a un nuevo integrante de Gryffindor

-y al rato yo voy a tener que enseñarles donde están los dormitorios

-miren a la mesa de Slytherin Lucius Malfoy se ve muy bien hoy-dijo Jill pensado en lo cansada que estaba

-va en sexto y es un Slytherin-dijo Alice

-eso no quiere decir que no este bien, además tiene novia-dijo Jill, la comida ya había aparecido así que empezaron a servirse

-si se llama Bellatrix o algo así no-dijo Lily

-si, es hermana de Narcisa-dijo Jill

-yo creo que Narcisa es mas bonita, su herma no se, hay algo en ella que me da miedo-dijo Alice

-no es para tanto Alice-dijo Jill riendose

-son de los que creen en la pureza de la sangre-dijo Lily empezando a comer, ella sabia muy bien que para algunos magos ser de sangre limpia era muy importante

-es asqueroso que algunas personas crean que vales mas por ser sangre limpia-dijo Alice

-si, pero bueno que pueden hacer, solo insultar y ya-dijo Jill-mi familia no cree en eso, pobre Sirius su familia cree mucho en eso, digo Sirius es el único que ha estado en Gryffindor de su familia

-no su prima Andrómeda también estuvo en Gryffindor, es la hermana mayor de Bellatrix y Narcisa-dijo Lily

-y tu como sabes tanto-pregunto Jill mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a James

-escuche a James y a Sirius platicar-dijo Lily en voz baja-hablan muy alto aun cuando están en la biblioteca

-al que si no soporto es Snape, su pelo me da tanto asco-dijo Jill

-además siempre esta viendo que haces para poder irte a acusar-dijo Alice- una vez Frank estaba haciendo la tarea en clase y el se lo dijo a McGonagall

-al menos Sirius y James saben ponerlo en su lugar-dijo Jill empezándose a reír

-la verdad a veces son demasiado abusivos con el, digo si es insoportable pero, no es razón para humillarlo cada vez que puedan o si-dijo Lily

Después de cenar Lily llevo a los de primer año hasta la torre de Gryffindor, cuando entro se fue a sentar con sus amigas quienes revisaban el horario

-mañana tenemos, Herbólogia, Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras...no esta tan mal no tenemos ninguna con Slytherin-dijo Jill

-ay que bueno, este año son los Timos vamos a tener que estudiar mucho, y además decidir nuestra carrera-dijo Alice

-ustedes que quieren ser-dijo Lily

-nose...tal vez trabajar para El Profeta o alguna revista-dijo Alice

-hola niñas que hacen-dijo James sentándose junto a Alice

-nada, viendo nuestro horario-dijo fríamente Lily

-la peor clase que tenemos es Historia de la magia, pero la podemos usar para dormir-dijo Sirius

-recuerden que este año son los Timos, no querrán reprobar ninguno o si-dijo Lily

-tu no me ayudarías a estudiar-dijo James sonriendole

-no-dijo Lily sin devolverle la sonrisa

-no te preocupes yo te ayudo, con la condición de que este año volvamos a ganar la copa de las casas- dijo Jill

-te lo prometo-dijo James-bueno Sirius vamonos, Remus y Peter parecen estarse aburriendo

-si, vamos a las cocinas-dijo Sirius mientras se alejaban, iban por sus otros amigos y salían de la sala común

-no se como conocen tan bien el castillo es como si tuvieran un mapa-dijo Alice-además casi nunca los atrapan

-Remus es prefecto no debería acompañarlos-dijo Lily enojada

-enserio crees que va a cambiar a sus amigos y sus aventuras por ser un buen prefecto, estas loca-dijo Jill


	5. problemas :S

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia**

* * *

Su primera clase fue Adivinación, su profesora Cassandra, era delgada, su cabello era largo y era pelirroja, tenia ojos azules y siempre vestía de negro, era muy buena maestra, los de Ravenclaw estaban en la misma clase

-buenos días, alumnos, me alegra ver que todos regresaron con bien este año-dijo lentamente-hoy veremos mas acerca de las bolas de cristal, se que las empezamos a ver en tercer año, pero creo que ahora que ya son un poco mas maduros, quizás puedan ver mas cosas, pónganse en parejas

Alice se sentó con Frank, James con Sirius, Peter con Remus, Lily se sentó con Jill

-solo tenemos que verla verdad-dijo Jill

-creo que si, y esperar a ver algo-dijo Lily

-esto es muy aburrido, no soy buena para adivinación, nunca puedo ver nada-se quejo Jill-mira Alice y Frank parecen mas interesados en ellos mismos

Lily volteo, Alice y Frank estaban platicando y no prestaban nada de atención a la bola de cristal, la profesora Cassandra no se había dado cuenta por que estaba ayudando a otros dos alumnos de Ravenclaw

-bueno, será mejor que tratemos de ver algo con esta cosa-dijo Lily, no veía nada solo humo blanco, el salón estaba callado...alguien podría ver alguna cosa? Esto era una perdida de tiempo la verdad, le gustaba mas leer las hojas de te

-Lily creo que veo algo-dijo Jill emocionada

-si, que ves-pregunto Lily asombrada de que Jill viera algo

-si, veo que te estas quedando dormida, si la profesora te ve te va a regañar además una prefecta no se pude quedar dormida en clase-dijo Jill

-ya se esque, ver una bola llena de humo es muy aburrido, estoy segura que nadie ve nada aquí-dijo Lily

-talvez pero ya no importa la clase, esta por acabar, y no hemos anotado nada así que tenemos que inventarnos algo-dijo Jill mientras volteaba a ver a la profesora

-pues pon que yo vi a Alice llorando y tu que viste-dijo Lily

-yo vi a James besándome, que te parece

-la verdad poco creíble-dijo Lily riéndose

-que mala onda, por que poco creíble-dijo Jill

-por favor Jill nose por que sigues queriendo ser su novia si nunca te hace caso la verdad-dijo Lily tomando sus cosas para dirigirse a la próxima clase

-no si a la única que le hace caso es a ti-dijo Jill con cierta amargura en su voz, Alice las alcanzo mientras bajaban las escaleras

-estuve trabando con Frank-dijo Alice muy emocionada-además fue el quien me pidió ser su pareja

-solo te pidió que lo fueras por que no tenia otra persona con quien irse no por que le gustes, ya supéralo-dijo Jill enojada

-tu que sabes además tu tendrías que ser la que debería superar a James no te parece-dijo Alice

-ya no se pelen, tenemos que ir a Herbólogia-dijo Lily se sentía un poco culpable de por que Jill estaba así, pero no lo pudo evitar, además james no la quería como ella quisiera, el...la quería a ella al menos eso es lo que decían

Llegaron a los invernaderos, todas estaban calladas, se sentaron juntas pero ninguna había dicho nada todavía, la profesora Sprout era nueva pero era muy linda

-bienvenidos a su quinto año en Hogwarts, por el momento vamos a estudiar Ungís Laxtics, alguien me puede decir que son?

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento

-vaya...bueno son plantas que sirven para curar heridas causadas por animales mágicos, son muy difíciles de encontrar y sus espinas tienen un poderoso veneno, formen equipos de 3 y pónganse sus guantes

Las Ungís Laxtics eran como flores enormes, amarillas con rosa, pasaron la siguiente media hora quitándole las espinas, depuse tuvieron que cortar el tallo en pedacitos y deshacer los pedazos hasta hacerlos polvo y después tenían que sacar con mucho cuidado un liquido de la flor y mezclarlo con el polvo hasta hacer una pasta

-ya todos terminaron-pregunto la profesora

-si profesora Sprout-dijeron todos al unísono

-excelente, la próxima clase diluiremos la pasta, ahora pueden retirarse-

Todos se fueron tenían 5 minutos antes de que empezara la próxima clase, seguían calladas

-pienso que es una tontería estar peleadas por cosas tan tontas como esta-dijo finalmente Jill

-tienes razón-dijo Lily-no quise dije eso para ofenderte

-si te entiendo-dijo Jill sonriendo- tu Alice me perdonas?

-si, tienes razón Frank no me va a pelar-dijo Alice en voz baja

-Lily mira unos niños de cuarto están haciendo magia en los pasillos, ve a regañarlos, demuestra tu autoridad-dijo Jill

Lily fue hacia donde un grupo de niños de Hufflepuff estaban practicando hechizos, practicando en un niño de tercero de su misma casa

-que pasa aquí-dijo Lily

-nada, solo le enseñábamos a nuestro amigo como hacer un hechizo-explico uno de ellos

-déjenlo en paz o hablare con la profesora McGonagall-dijo Lily-que les ha hecho

-bueno ya lo dejamos-dijo otro y se fueron

-vaya Lily, eres una defensora de los desamparados-dijo Jill mientras se acercaban a donde estaba Lily

-así que ya estas haciéndote cargo de tu puesto como prefecta, Evans-dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella, James y Sirius estaban parados ahí esperando a sus amigos, James tenia esa sonrisa, que tanto molestaba a Lily

-pues si James, y si no te andas con cuidado también te voy a hacer que todo el año estés en detención

-serias capaz de hacerme eso, Evans-dijo James

-si, claro que seria capaz-dijo Lily desafiante

-bueno ese no es problema, aun así podríamos platicar-dijo Sirius-quieren algo de las cocinas

-saben donde están-pregunto Jill

-si, ya vienen Peter y Remus, vente-dijo Sirius

-adiós-dijo James, aun viendo a Lily, cuando paso junto a Jill ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa


	6. Pociones

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia**

* * *

nos dejaron tanta tarea que terminare en el próximo mes-se quejo Alice

no y mañana tenemos pociones...con Slytherin-dijo Jill

también tenemos historia de la magia con Hufflepuff-dijo Lily terminando su trabajo para herbólogia

bueno yo también ya termine, te ayudo con algo Alice-pregunto Jill

no gracias ya casi termino-dijo Alice escribiendo unas líneas mas-el primer día de clases y nos dejan tarea

Era ya un poco tarde en la sala común, pero todavía había alumnos terminando su tarea la mayoría eran de sexto o séptimo pero los alumnos de quinto que querían terminar su tarea seguían ahí, pero claro que a la mayoría les había ganado el sueño.

La verdad es que este año se veía que iba a estar muy difícil, además tenían que elegir sus carreras, que no era muy fácil de elegir, tenían que ve cuales eran sus habilidades y en que les interesaba trabajar.

Al otro día les tocaba dos horas de clase de pociones, su profesor Christopher, sabia mucho pero sus clases resultaban muy tediosas después de media hora, pero era muy buena onda y si tenias alguna duda te ayudaba, los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin llegaron al mismo tiempo, Lily se dio cuenta de que Snape le echaba una mirada asesina a James, pero James nos se dio cuenta, o lo supo disimular muy bien.

buenos días, clase hoy veremos la poción para recordar-dijo el profesor Christopher-es una poción complicada, tal vez mas complicada que la poción para olvidar pero espero que la mayoría la sepan hacer, lean las intrusiones cuidadosamente, para cuando acabe esta clase, quiero que todos hayan terminado

Lily se dedico a cortar, mezclar los ingredientes con mucho cuidado, era bastante difícil esta poción, por 3 minutos tenia que estar en fuego medio y en ese tiempo tenias que echarle los ingredientes es perfecto orden y cantidad, después ponerla en fuego bajo mientras se revolvía contra las manecillas del reloj, y al final en fuego alto mientras hervía, al final quedaba una espesa sustancia rojo carmín, Lily se volteo su poción era de las mejores, también la de James y Sirius, Narcisa se había equivocado y su poción era rosa fuerte, pero parecía que la mejor era la de Snape, Lily fue a dejar una muestra de su poción en el escritorio del profesor, y vio que James y Sirius hablaban e voz baja, después todo paso muy rápido, el caldero de Snape salió volando tirando su poción por todo el suelo, y Sanpe estaba cubierto sobre una pasta roja que burbujeaba y no se despegaba, todo el salón estaba muerto de la risa, incluso Lily quería reírse pero sabia que no debía, habrían sido James y Sirius?

Severus que paso-pregunto el profesor mientas, realizaba un hechizo para quitarle esa cosa

no lo se, de repente mi caldero salió volando-dijo Snape, su cara estaba roja y había diminutas manchas moradas por todo su cuerpo

creo que la dejaste calentar demasiado-dijo el profesor

si serás tonto Snape, el profesor claramente dijo, no mas de 4 minutos –dijo Sirius, con una sonrisita

James, podrías llevar al señor Snape a la enfermería-pregunto el profesor ayudando a Snape a levantarse

yo?...bueno-dijo James claramente molesto, el y Snape salieron del salón rumbo a la enfermería, los de Gryffindor fueron a Transfiguraciones , Lily fue con Remus

oye, Sirius y James tuvieron algo que ver con lo que paso-pregunto Lily

no se, no creo-dijo Remus mientras desviaba la mirada

si fueron ellos debes de decirlo, Lupin, digo eres prefecto y lo que hicieron estuvo mal y aunque sean tus amigos no debes solaparles todo-dijo Lily, mientras entraban al salón

mira Evans, yo nos se si fueron, o no, pero la verdad no me importa, son mis amigos y no los voy a delatar-dijo Lupin algo molesto-ahora si me disculpas voy a sentarme- y se fue

que paso si fueron ellos-pregunto Alice

no me quiso decir pero estoy segura que si-dijo Lily bastante molesta-cuando van a madurar

espero que no sea pronto son tan divertidos-dijo Jill

Lily la volteo a ver, pero no dijo nada, como podía ser que se divirtieran tanto humillando a otras personas, era cierto a ella tampoco le agradaba Snape, pero esa no era razón para burlarse de el siempre que pudieran, ellos siempre jugaban bromas y eran alborotadores, pero con Snape no eran bromas lo humillaban como si de verdad lo odiaran, tal vez si lo odiaban, pero por que simplemente no lo dejaban en paz...

señorita Evans, me esta poniendo atención-pregunto la profesora McGonagall, Lily se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente

perdón, profesora, no volverá a pasar-dijo Lily avergonzada

eso espero-en ese momento entro James al salón, le dio una nota a la profesora y se fue a sentar junto a Sirius- como les iba diciendo, la transfiguración humana solo la veremos en séptimo año y dudo que mas de 2 la logren dominar del todo- Lily noto que Sirius y James se volteaban a ver con una mirada un poco extraña, de complicidad se pregunto que estarían tramando


	7. Un dia normal

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia

* * *

El curso paso rápido y cuando Lily se dio cuenta ya estaban en Octubre y el primer fin de semana para ir a Hogsmade llego, fue la mejor noticia para muchos, Lily y Alice se morían por ir a Honeydukes, Jill quería ir a las tres escobas

vamos a la casa de los gritos, es la casa mas embrujada en toda gran bretaña-dijo Alice mientras caminaban por el pueblo

esta bien-dijo Lily-vamos, dicen que se escuchan gritos y lamentos tan horribles que nadie se atreve a acercarse siquiera

Llegaron a la casa de los gritos Sirius, James, Remus y Peter también estaban ahí los cuatro veían la casa de una forma muy peculiar

que hacen aquí-pregunto Jill mientras se acercaban

no, nada esperábamos escuchar algo-dijo Sirius-pero claramente es una vil perdida de tiempo

estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo James-aquí no es interesante, apuesto que nisiquiera por dentro es muy divertido, bueno talvez si estas con tus amigos-y todos se voltearon a ver con miradas cómplices

ahí están los fantasmas mas malvados de Inglaterra, podrían hacerte algo-dijo Alice

no creo, yo digo que les caria bien, tu que dices Remus-dijo James

no creo que sean malos-dijo y miro la casa-no creo que hagan nada-Peter se empezó a reír, después los cuatro se fueron sin decir una palabra mas

que habrán querido decir con todo eso-pregunto Alice

que no respetan ni a los fantasmas-dijo Lily, volteo hacia donde estaba la casa, si por fuera se veía espantosa, como no les daba miedo, ya habrían entrado alguna vez?

vamonos este lugar no me gusta, mejor vamos a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla si-dijo Jill mientras se empezaba a alejar, Alice y Lily la siguieron, llegaron a las tres escobas, ahí estaban la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

ahí esta Frank-dijo Alice casi susurrando, Frank Longbottom estaba con una niña de Hufflepuff era bastante bonita tenia el pelo castaño y ojos azules, podrían haber pasado por solo buenos amigos hasta que se besaron, en ese momento, a Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y salió de la tres escobas corriendo Jill y Lily la siguieron.

Por fin la encontraron llorando dentro de su cama, decidieron que era mejor dejarla un rato sola, y que después ella bajaría a la sala común cuando estuviera lista.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que Alice bajo tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados

estas bien- pregunto Jill, mientras Alice se sentaba en un sillón,

ustedes tienen razón, nose por que me hago ilusiones con el, el tiene novia y además quien se iba a fijar en alguien como yo-dijo empezando a llorar otra vez

escucha Alice ese tipo no merece ni una lagrima tuya, eres muy bonita y además eres una excelente bruja y apuesto que cualquiera quería estar contigo-dijo Jill

En ese momento entro James, parecía que solo iba por algo a su dormitorio pero vio como Alice lloraba desconsolada

que tienes? Estas bien-pregunto James

no, estoy bien, gracias-dijo Alice quitándose las lagrimas, Lily esperaba que hiciera una broma estúpida pero James solo la vio preocupado

no necesitas nada-pregunto, Alice negó con la cabeza, James fue a su dormitorio pero cuando regreso solo traía un pergamino viejo y feo, les dirigió una mirada rápida y se fue

ya Alice, olvídalo, además hay muchos otros niños-dijo Lily

menos James el es mío,...que te parece Sirius-dijo Jill

si y que me mate su club de fans no, y aunque es guapo y buena onda Sirius nunca ha tenido novia y dudo que lo haga, le fascina ser el soltero mas codiciado de Hogwarts-dijo Alice y sonrió débilmente

t-odos tienen inconvenientes...Lupin es muy serio y Peter nose no me cae muy bien...por que no andas con alguien de otra casa-dijo Lily

si con Lucius Malfoy-bromeo Jill-es muy guapo

pero es un ser ruin, no, Alice la verdad yo creo que Snape tiene potencial como novio-dijo Lily

Alice le aventó un cojín

oye, respétame soy una prefecta-dijo Lily mientras se lo aventaba de regreso, así empezó una guerra de cojinzazos, como solo estaban ellas en la sala común por que la mayoría estaba en los jardines o seguían en Hogsmade nadie las molesto, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando los cuatro merodeadores entraron a la sala común, todos estaban cargando comida

que dices Sirius las invitamos-pregunto James

nose hay una prefecta-bromeo Sirius- sabes que esta bien

tienen hambre-pregunto Peter-tenemos mucha comida

como la consiguieron-pregunto Lily

me temo que es confidencial, pero quieren comer o no-dijo Sirius, mientras dejaban la comida sobre la mesa

bueno esta bien-dijo Alice

Pasaron la tarde comiendo y platicando, era muy divertido, Lily descubrió a James viéndola mas de una vez pero ella fingía que no lo veía, era uno de esos momentos que no quieres que terminen, estaba tan divertida que ya ni le importaba como la habían conseguido.

Al otro día, casi no pudieron reírse por nada, tenían que hacer los deberes y se la pasaron todo el día en la biblioteca, la tarea mas pesada era sin duda la de Pociones pues tenían que escribir un ensayo de 3 pergaminos acerca de la poción para Recordar, solo salieron a dar un paseo cuando empezaron a sentirse demasiado encerradas, se sentaron cerca del lago

vamos a aventarle cosas al sauce boxeador-dijo Jill

no te puedes lastimar además, no llevas ni la mitad de tu ensayo-dijo Lily

no puedo pensar en nada, enserio prefiero estar toda una tarde con Myrtle la Llorona que seguir haciendo esto-dijo Jill

tu sabes que estos examenes son muy importantes-dijo Lily

no puedo simplemente estudiar un día antes-dijo Jill-vamos a ver la practica de Quidditch

no, tenemos que terminar esto para mañana, tu ya terminaste Alice-dijo Lily mientras escribía las ultimas notas en su pergamino

ya casi, pero ya estoy cansada, vamos a relajarnos un rato-dijo Alice

terminen sus trabajos y hacemos otra cosa-dijo Lily mientras se acostaba en el pasto, estaba muy cansada, pero ya había terminado todos sus deberes, sin saber cuando se quedo dormida, volvió a tener el mismo sueño que había tenido en las vacaciones, despertó muy agitada, Alice y Jill estaban terminando sus trabajos

que tienes Lily, tuviste un pesadilla-pregunto Alice

creo que si-dijo Lily ya mas calmada-ya terminaron sus trabajos-les pregunto mientras se quitaba el pasto del cuerpo

si ya, hora podemos ir a ver la practica de Quidditch-dijo Jill levantándose

esta bien, vamos-dijo Lily, no le gustaba mucho el Quidditch pero a Alice y a Jill les fascinaba, la practica era del equipo de Gryffindor, se sentaron un poco alejadas de donde estaban Peter y Lupin, que habían ido a ver como James y Sirius practicaban.


	8. planes de Navidad

**_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia_**

_**Perdón por no poder haber escrito antes pero mi compu se decompuso, pero ya regrese.**_

* * *

Lily se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, ya llevaba 2 meses en Hogwarts, las clases eran cada vez mas difíciles, pero Lily siempre entregaba todo con tiempo, Jill en cambio estaba muy atrasada

nose por que los maestros creen que no tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que la tareas-dijo Jill mientras dejaba a un lado su tarea de Estudios Muggles

ver la practica de Quidditch no es mas importante-dijo Alice

ademas recuerda que este año presentaremos los Timos, y tenemos que estar bien preparados-dijo Lily

Había empezado a nevar, Lily estaba decidiendo entre irse a su casa a pasar Navidad con su familia o quedarse en Hogwarts, nunca se quedaba este año parecía que Jill no se iba a quedar, pero Alice si, y parecía que James había invitado a todos sus amigos a su casa.

pues ya quiero que sean vacaciones-dijo Alice mientras comenzaba con su tarea de Pociones

te vas a quedar en el castillo?-pregunto Jill

si, mis padres van a ir a no se donde y no me quiero quedar con mi abuela-dijo Alice

también oí que Frank se va a quedar, podrían pasar un lindo tiempo de calidad juntos no crees-dijo Jill

no, eso ya se acabo, me di cuenta que era una tontería estar enamorada de un niño que difícilmente sabe como me llamo-dijo Alice intentando sonar indiferente

pues por lo que me entere ya corto con su novia-dijo Jill aun tratando de sacar el tema

Jill, Alice ya dijo que no le importa, si Frank tiene novia o no, es su problema, mejor termina ese trabajo que no vas muy bien en pociones, bueno y tu te vas a quedar en Hogwarts?-pregunto Lily

no creo, mis padres han de estar ansiosos de volverme a ver, por que no pasan Navidad en mi casa?-les dijo Jill con una sonrisota

a tus padres no les molestaría?-pregunto Alice

no como crees, entre mas mejor, a mi mama le fascina cocinar para mucha gente y papa le gustaría conocerlas mejor-dijo Jill

pues a mi me gustaría pero tendría que pregúntales a mis papas-dijo Lily mientras observaba la nieve caer-no creo que tengan ningún problema

yo si voy-dijo Alice en ese momento James, Sirius, Peter y Remus entraban en la sala común

será genial pasar Navidad en tu casa James-dijo Sirius- y lo mejor esque no voy a tener que ver a mi familia hasta el termino de las clases

ya te dieron el permiso?-pregunto Peter

claro colagusano, mis padres estaban encantados, además saben que James es "sangre limpia" así que dijeron que si-dijo Sirius

si, pero mis papas no creen que los hijos de Muggles son menos-dijo James

pero en los días de vacaciones hay luna...-empezó a decir Remus cuando se dio cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí-...hola que hacen

planeamos las vacaciones de Navidad y ustedes?-dijo Jill viendo fijamente a James, pero este pareció no darse cuenta y volteo a ver a Hill

que harás en vacaciones, evans?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a la chimenea

todavía no lo se...de cualquier forma no es tu problema o si-dijo Lily fríamente

James sonrió

yo solo quería saber, claro si no me quieres decir pues no lo hagas, solo espero que no vayas a ver a otro que no sea yo-dijo

si lo hago no tendría que darte explicaciones, no soy tu novia-dijo Lily ya algo enojada

por que no has querido, la verdad es que tu te lo pierdes-dijo James

no creo perderme de gran cosa la verdad, por que mejor en vez de gastar tus energías molestando a la gente, haces tu tarea-dijo Lily

ya la hice, y sabes que no estoy gastando energías-dijo James aun sin alterarse

ya, por que mejor no vamos por algo de comer-dijo Sirius, y los cuatro salieron de la sala común

no lo soporto-dijo Lily-Jill enserio no entiendo como te puede gustar, digo es guapo si, pero solo abre la boca y se va todo el encanto

al menos a ti te habla, hay veces que pasa a mi lado sin siquiera voltea-dijo Jill tristemente

pues deberías dejar de sufrir por el-dijo Lily incomoda

si pudiera y si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho-dijo Jill bruscamente

...por que Lupin estaba tan preocupado de que iba a haber luna en vacaciones-pregunto Alice


	9. Rumoro no

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, lo único que es mío es la historia

de que hablas-pregunto Jill

ahorita que estaban hablando de ir a casa de James, Lupin dijo algo acerca de que iba a haber luna...por que le importa si hay o no-dijo Alice

será su problema, la verdad a mi Remus Lupin siempre se me ha hecho un poco raro-dijo Jill

pues es muy simpático-dijo Lily

si, pero eso no le quita lo raro, una vez al mes se desaparece y regresa viéndose muy mal, y su apodo es lunático-dijo Jill

los apodos de todos son raros, digo Peter es colagusano, James es cornamenta, digo todos tienen apodos raros, y va a ver a su mama que esta muy enferma-dijo Lily

me sigue pareciendo extraño, Alice terminaste tu ensayo? Déjame copiar el final-dijo Jill quitándole se trabajo a Alice

...parece que fueron a visitar a Hagrid-dijo Lily que estaba asomada por la ventana y vio como cuatro figuras iban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid

por que expulsaron a Hagrid no saben?-pregunto Alice

no se nunca se lo he preguntado-dijo Lily

lo mas seguro es que haya tratado de guardar un bebe dragón en su cuarto-dijo Jill con una sonrisita

no creo, digo de donde lo hubiera sacado-dijo Alice

no creo que haya sido por eso-dijo Lily

bueno que piensan de ir a mi casa-pregunto Jill

les voy a escribir una carta a mis papas pidiéndoles permiso, no creo que me digan que no, además no quiero ver a Petunia todavía-dijo Lily

a tu hermana no creo que nadie la quiera ver nunca, por lo que nos cuentas es bastante sangrona y amargada-dijo Jill

y lo mas raro es que de chica no era así, tal vez luego vuelva a ser normal-dijo Lily

no creo, la verdad cuando alguien se va por el camino de la amargura ya no regresa-dijo Jill

...es probable, ya es algo tarde me voy a dormir, vienen?-pregunto Lily levantándose de su silla

yo si-dijo Alice

enseguida voy-dijo Jill

bueno, pero no te tardes, sino duermes bien, no vas a estar despierta en clase-dijo Lily

si no te preocupes-dijo Jill sonriéndole y tomo un trozo de pergamino-tratare de terminar este ensayo y me iré a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Lily no estuvo segura a que hora regreso Jill, pero ya estaba despierta cuando ella se levanto

buenos días, ya despierten, hoy es viernes y mañana vamos a Hogsmade

si todo eso es muy bueno, pero por que estas de TAN buen humor-dijo Alice

...bueno les voy a decir, a James no le gusta Lily!

y por eso estas tan feliz-dijo Alice

si, quiere decir que si tengo oportunidad con el-dijo Jill

que bueno, quien te lo dijo?-dijo Lily, que se sentía extrañamente vacía

...Peter, y parecía un poco harto de que le preguntara lo mismo una y otra vez, por que el principio no me quería decir, pero al final cedió y me lo dijo-con una gran sonrisa salió corriendo al dormitorio

...no es por nada, pero tal vez Peter solo se lo dijo para que lo dejara en paz-dijo Alice en voz baja

nose..pero mejor no le decimos de nuestras sospechas...se ve muy feliz

y tu que sentirías si fuera verdad

nada, no tiene por que importarme la vida amorosa de James Potter

enserio?-Lily la volteo a ver y Alice tenia esa sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, Lily la vio feo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

Navidad llego, los papas de Lily no quisieron que fuera a casa de Jill, Alice si iba a ir, así que Lily estaba de muy mal humor, y no planeaba ni siquiera fingir que estaba pasándola bien, Petunia tampoco parecía muy contenta

no se por que me obligaron a venir, Jill se decepciono mucho cuando le dije que no iba a ir a su casa, Alice si va a ir, y yo no quería venir vengo todas las navidades, y cada vez que regreso soy la única que no quedo en Hogwarts o que donde con sus amigos y que se la paso increíble...bueno Alice a veces también no la pasa tan bien, pero es injusto

tu sabes que la navidad es para estar con la familia-dijo su mama

cuando eres un niño, por que no puedo ser normal-dijo Lily casi a punto de llorar

esque no eres normal Lily, recuerdas?-dijo Petunia con sarcasmo

prefiero no serlo a ser como tu-dijo Lily-el próximo año me quedare en Hogwarts les guste o no, el profesor Dumbledore, me lo va a permitir, y no me van a poder obligar a subirme al tren-y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, por que nunca la dejaban divertirse, desde que era pequeña siempre la presionaban para ser la mejor, y aun en Hogwarts donde era mas libre se sentía presionada, sabia que tal vez sus papas se iban a sentir mal pero por el momento no le importaba

Después de un tiempo, Petunia entro al cuarto de Lily

no vas a bajar a cenar?

no tengo hambre

sabes nunca te había visto actuar así, fue realmente divertido...que estas en tus días...o ya se tu novio te corto

no es nada de eso si, esque simplemente me tiene hasta la madre que siempre quieran controlar mi vida, conocen a Jill, no entiendo por que no me dejaron ir con ella

yo creo que es lago mas además de eso

bueno y si así fuera a ti que te importa, nunca te has interesado por lo que me pasa, ¿por qué ahora si, por que tengo un problema y solo te quieres enterar por que eres una chismosa, pero yo se que nunca me ayudarías

no te ayudaría por que no me quiero mezclar con gente...como los de tu clase

algún día, no se como, no se por que, no solo tendrás que hacer algo por mi, sino que tendrás que ver con los de mi clase

no va a pasar, y ya no tengo ganas de estar aquí, baja cuando quieras


	10. paseo a la media noche

no me pertenece nada mas q la historia, perdon por no haber escrito antes :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente Lily regreso a Hogwarts, y tal como lo había sospechado sus amigas se habían divertido como locas en casa de Jill

-es una pena que no hayas ido Lily, nos divertimos mucho-dijo Alice

-si te extrañamos mucho niña, el próximo año tienes que ir, sino te secuestramos-dijo Jill

Era la mañana siguiente a su regreso de las vacaciones, en ese momento las lechuzas mensajeras llenaron el gran comedor, Alice recibió entre sus cartas el periódico "El Profeta"

-que ha pasado en las noticias Alice-pregunto Jill

-siguen encontrando muertos, y esa calavera siempre esta donde sucedió el crimen-dijo Alice

-esa gente que esta haciendo eso, esta muy mal, cada vez hay mas pánico entre la comunidad mágica, nada ni nadie parece estar a salvo-dijo Jill

-...pero quien podrá ser-se dijo Lily

-no lo saben? Parece que se llama Lord Voldemort y parece que esta ganando seguidores-dijo James colándose en la platica

-Voldemort...-dijo Lily- pues ese hombre esta enfermo y alguien debería hacer algo para detenerlo

-no te preocupes Lily, lo detendrán-dijo Alice

Mas tarde Lily estaba haciendo su inspección de rutina, cuando escucho a James y a Sirius

-tu perdiste tu tienes que hacer el reto

-muy bien, el salón de defensa contra las ates obscuras

Lily espero a que diera la medianoche, por fin iba a cachar a James, así que fue y si lo encontró ahí

-que haces aquí a estas horas

-que te importa-dijo James parecía que estaba de malas

-...vamonos

-tu vete si quieres

Lily pensó que lo iría a acusar tan pronto como lo viera, pero se veía tan molesto que no quiso hacerlo

-vamonos antes de que te vea Flitch

-..bueno

Pero cuando iban a salir vieron a la señora Norris en la entrada del salón, que salió corriendo en busca de Flitch

-rápido en este closet

El closet era muy pequeño y la única forma en la que cabían era abrasados, así que Lily estaba ahí abrasada de James Potter, por que olía tan bien, y por que no quería soltarse de el

-estas segura querida-dijo Flich mientras la señora Norris rascaba el closet-no ahí solo hay ratones, vente vamos a ver que esta haciendo peeves

cuando salió, por fin pudieron salir del closet

-estuvo cerca, como puede llegar tan rápido-dijo Lily

-de seguro uso el...no se-dijo James- vamos hay que regresar antes que la gata esa regrese

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que James recuperaba el alimento después dijo

-que hacías ahí

-yo soy una prefecta, tu que hacías ahí

-yo nada, solo daba un paseo, ahora me voy a dormir

-James, si no me dices voy a ir con la Profesora McGonagall

-dile, pero también piensa en que te va a preguntar que hacías tu tan tarde ahí, conmigo

-pero no paso nada

-ya se, pero a veces la mente de la gente crea cosas que no son ciertas

-tu no vas a decir nada verdad

-por que habría de hacerlo, nada paso, y aunque hubiera pasado, no soy un chismoso-le sonrió-ademas tienes que admitir que fue divertido

-creo que esconderte de Flich no es mi idea de diversión, ahora también me voy a la cama

-hasta mañana


	11. cosas

No me pertenecen los personajes :)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lily vio que James y Sirius hablaban en voz baja, los 2 parecían muy serios

-hola Lily, por que regresaste tan tarde ayer-dijo Alice

-me encontré con un pequeño problema, y lo notifique

-que bueno que no soy prefecta, dar esas rondas por el castillo de noche, que flojera, y después cuidar que todos hagan lo correcto, no te puedes portar mal-dijo Jill mientras bajaban al gran comedor

-si-dijo Alice

pues si es algo tedioso...

-no saben de lo que me entere-dijo Jill

-que

-pues que Lucius dejo a Bellatrix, pero a que no saben por quien

-por...-dijo Alice

-por Narcisa

-por su hermana?-dijo Lily

-si

-y que paso, Bellatrix que hizo-dijo Alice

-bueno no se...eso no me lo contaron,

-bueno voy a dar una de mis rondas ahorita las veo

-si

Lily estaba por el tercer pasillo cuando oyó un murmullo

-entonces, no te gusta-dijo Sirius

-no, todos creen que si, pero no, digo es muy guapa pero no creo que sea mas que eso-dijo James

Entonces Lily escucho un ruido y se distrajo y no termino de oír la conversación. Estarían hablando de lo que ella creía, entonces no le gustaba a James...por que se sentía así de mal.

Al otro día James y Sirius estaban en detención por haberse peleado con Peeves, y ella tenia una reunión con los demás prefectos

-hola Remus

-hola Lily, como has estado

Se veía muy cansado

-bien, gracias, oí que tus amigos están en detención, no es por nada Remus pero creo que deberías tratar al menos de que se comporten mejor

-pues si he tratado Evans pero no me hacen caso, además, no los voy a delatar siempre que hagan algo

-deberías

-tu delatarías a Alice o a Jill si hacen algo

-bueno depende...

-no Lily, ellos son mis amigos, cuando llegue aquí pensé que jamás iba a tener amigos, pero conocí a Sirius, a James y a Peter y ellos son mi familia, se que ellos son mis amigos pase lo que pase, y si yo estoy dispuesto incluso a morir por ellos no los voy a delatar

-pues si, pero, es por su bien, un día de estos los van a expulsar

-no, por que ellos saben cuando es demasiado, ahora si me disculpas tenemos una reunión

Lily se sintió mal por lo que le había dicho Remus, si era obvio que cualquiera de los merodeadores darían su vida por sus amigos pero eso no quería decir que los fuera a traicionar si decía que estaban planeando, y luego empezó a pensar, ella daría su vida por sus amigas...si, pero ellas la darían por ella?

El fin de año llego antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero las ultimas semanas no fueron muy agradables, los exámenes estuvieron cansadísimos y aunque estaba segura de que le iba a ir bien, había estado muy tensa, y otro día vio a James humillando a Snape, James le había dicho que lo iba a dejar si salía con el, como se atrevía, ella sabia que solo era para lucirse frente a su club de fans y que el no quería mas que jugar con ella y después si eso no fuera poco Snape le dijo Sangre sucia.

El viaje de regreso fue muy tranquilo, cuando llego a su casa se echo en su cama y se puso a dormir.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas de vacaciones y Lily había estado muy tranquila y feliz y un día llegaron sus notas, había salido muy bien sobretodo en Pociones y en Transfiguración.

Petunia empezó a salir con un tal Vernon Dursley quien a Lily le parecía un gordo que se creía lo mejor del mundo que creía tener siempre la razón, la pareja perfecta para su hermana.


End file.
